


Sorrows and Compromises

by Reshirana



Category: Crystal Story 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshirana/pseuds/Reshirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D and Kaz is left to secure their house when the girls are called out to help with a job. The two soon find that they have more in common than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrows and Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> I try my hand at writing full-on BL oneshot without any smut. Things get out of hand quicker than Lina with Start Agility. Ah well, bask in the glory that is my OTP.

            The four heroes had put an end to the great terror of Dargons and was living happily and peacefully, albeit a bit uneventfully. They managed to secure a house in Crystalia (Lina never answered how she got a house this good, but Kaz figured it out after much research of the Crystalia royal family) so that the four could gather and prepare for any missions they were assigned to. The house was made for four people living in it at a time, but it was mostly for D and Kaz, who had no set place to return.

 

 

            “So, we’re off then,” Lina called out, securing the straps on her leather boots. “I wonder why Tristam called out only the two of us to join the quest, though.”

            “Maybe they had enough glass cannons and enhancers?” Mari asked innocently, standing at the door of the house.

            “I think ‘Glass Cannon’ points to something that cannot do anything else than hit the enemy,” D retorted playfully, “so I think I am something different, since I can move around!”

            “A glass machine gun, perhaps?” Kaz mused from the corners of his lips, earning him a quizzical glare from the Dragon.

            “Okay, we’re leaving the house for about three days,” Mari turned to the men and wagged her finger menacingly. “Don’t fight while we’re gone, alright?” That seemed unnecessary to say, D thought, for the two men had grown fond of each other during their travels to defeat the Dargons. Lina finished her final adjustments, stood and left the area, closing the door behind her.

            “Well then,” D looked to his demonic friend, “What shall we do now?” They had already eaten their lunch, and had nothing planned for the day in particular.

            “Why ask me?” Kaz said, shrugging his broad shoulders. “I have no idea as well.”

 

            The two settled on reading books for their afternoon, D trying to learn how to write human language while Kaz flipped the pages on his tome, in an effort to enhance his magical capabilities even further. He was the Guardian/Healer, but he still wasn’t up to par magic-wise compared to the ladies. Out the corner of his eye, Kaz caught D flat on the floor with a pencil, a paper and a collection of storybooks beside him. The Demon, despite their shaky first impressions, had to admire the Dragon’s unworldly beauty that was his tail. Its lithe form swung around, corresponding to D’s emotions, the ruby scales glimmering in the sunlight flowing from the windows. Some of those said scales seemed to reflect the light, making the ceiling a pleasing shade of carmine. From what Kaz could judge from the frequency and the magnitude of the swing of D’s tail, however, D was having complications with writing. Either that, or he was worried of something else.

            “Is something bothering you, Dragon?” Kaz stood to walk up to where D was flat on the floor, kneeling down to see his friend’s handiwork. There didn’t seem to be any problems with it, though, making the Prince furrow his brows in confusion.

            “Oh?” D looked beside him to find the familiar form of Kaz. Because they were not fighting today, Kaz had taken off his armor plates, making his shirt slightly open at the neck and showing off a delightful sight of his neck and clavicle that would make any woman swoon, if not for the man’s lilac skin color. “No, it is all right. No big deal,” D returned to his book, but both of them could feel/see the draconic tail swing in the same manner as before- an indication that D still had something on his mind.

            “You know you’re terrible at hiding your emotions like that,” Kaz sighed.

            “I know,” D sighed as well in response.

            “So, are you in the mood to talk to me what’s wrong?” The Demon placed a hand on D’s shoulder gingerly. “I may be able to help.”

            “No you cannot,” D rose, surprising Kaz. He proceeded to sit on the couch and let his eyes float, finding the right words to express his emotions, as Kaz sunk on the cushions beside him.

            “Is it about your home?” Kaz’s gold eyes met with D’s clear ones. That was one more of the many things that Kaz enjoyed about his comrade; those crystal pupils never seemed to bore him.

            “Yes,” D nodded, sadness permeating his voice. “I know I was the one who volunteered to come save the human realm, but sometimes, I just want to return.”

            “It must be hard to know your relatives and your home is still intact, yet being unable to visit them.” Kaz nodded solemnly to show his understanding.

            “HOW SHOULD YOU KNOW,” D yelled, letting his pent-up frustration take control as Kaz watched in utter surprise, “YOU DO NOT COME FROM AN ANOTHER DIMENSION LIKE ME!” He continued on with his tirade, “And to think, I never got to see my true parents…!” The Dragon broke into sobs, burying his face in his sleeves. Kaz could only watch as his friend broke beneath the sadness he had holed within him for many months, but then remembered something. Something else than the fact that D had told him before that he was an orphan and was raised by his clan’s Elder like a grandchild.

            “I can relate to that, D.” The Demon said kindly, pulling D into an embrace, the Dragon’s head pressed into his chest, letting the tears smear his shirt. He let D cry for a while before he started to talk of his experience.

            “I, too, come from a world now gone to me, as you remember.” Kaz pondered in the reminiscence of his happiest days in the Necropolis when he was just a child for a moment before continuing, “I also have no idea who my parents are.”

            “You do not?” D looked up, disbelief clearly painted on his face along with tears.

            “No,” Kaz replied, his soft baritone voice soothing to the Dragon’s enhanced hearing. “In the Necropolis, the king- or the one closest to that- leaves the land to work. The queen and her spouses rule the land via monarchy,” the Demon explained, trying his best to make D understand. “My mother died right after I was born, you see, and because of those rules, I have never seen my parents. There were portraits, but I believe they exaggerate too much.”

            “That is… very similar to my experience,” D rubbed his eyes, ridding them of tears.

            “I told you I could be of help,” Kaz smiled, patting D on his back to comfort him. The Demon had never talked his personal life before to his allies, but he felt he could confide in the Dragon. After all, they actually had more in common than expected, right?

            “Thank you,” D smiled, his crystal eyes still retaining tears, then did something that surprised the Demon Prince out of his wits.

            D straightened his posture, and licked Kaz’s lips.

            “…What…was THAT about…?!” Kaz whispered, the Dragon’s saliva still on his lips, as D sunk into the couch, embarrassment making his scales a shade darker.

            “It, it was our language,” D said, nervously fidgeting his thumbs around. “It means, well… it means that I trust you completely. I am sorry if I surprised you, Kaz…” D flashed a sheepish smile toward his ally. Kaz, on the other hand, couldn’t take it any longer. He had been held captive by D’s unnatural beauty for a long time, and the act his friend had just committed drove him over the edge.

            Kaz approached the Dragon, his breaths heavy on the scaled cheeks, until their lips were firmly pushed together. D, in panic, tried to push the Demon away, but one of Kaz’s hands was softly caressing D’s cheeks, making the emotion melt away in the young Dragon’s heart. D’s eyes closed as he felt the warm, wet tongue invading into his mouth, and moaned softly as they intertwined with each other. Kaz’s lips felt cool to the touch for D, but that might have been from his flushed face. He did, however, relish the warmth of his friend’s body by choosing to circle both his arms around Kaz’s neck, in which he responded by embracing the Dragon with one arm around his torso. They finally released each other after a while of the heated kiss, each turning away, both their faces redder than the Dragon’s scales.

            “Can you… um, tell me what that was?” D asked tentatively, his voice shaky from the intimate act.

            Kaz scratched his head in embarrassment, and finally said, “it’s human body language to show that I… Oh, Hell be it, I love you.” D was shocked by his friend’s sudden declaration of love, but smiled kindly in response. He always did feel as if he was being protected by his Prince.

            “I love you too, I think.” It was Kaz’s turn to look at his partner in disbelief.

            “What do you mean, ‘think’?!”

 

            The two had eaten their fill of dinner in awkward silence, and continued the lack of conversation up to the time that Kaz rose from his tome to sleep. He changed out of his shirt into his navy blue nightgown, wincing a little as he noticed the tear stains, but quickly reddened as he remembered what the two did that afternoon. Shaking himself out of the embarrassment, Kaz slipped himself into his bed, but found that he was unable to sleep. He sighed and rose from his bed, lighting up a lantern so that he could continue to read his tome on the mattress, when he heard the door to his room being knocked. Kaz’s heart leaped a bit- there could be only one person able to knock his doors at night like this. He nearly bounded toward the door to greet his newfound love, but tried to keep his composure as he opened the wooden door.

            There stood D, his sheepish grin lit up by the warm glow of the lantern. His sleeping clothes only consisted of a snugly fit white cotton tanktop and loose silk grey pajama pants (with a hole cut off behind him for his tail), which was endearing to the Prince. Without the usual robes he wore, it was apparent D had quite a thin frame. The smooth curve of his usually concealed neckline shone out, scales covering either side of his face and down into the tanktop, where Kaz imagined the contours of the fragile, porcelain-like skin. His bare arms had scales running along as well, but thin as it was, Kaz could see the muscle and sinew beneath his skin- no extra fat anywhere on his body. Perfect for a warrior like him.

            “May I… sleep with you, just this one night?” D chuckled softly, clearly embarrassed by the offer he was making.

            _Oh, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted to “sleep with you”,_ Kaz thought, but kept himself calm and invited the Dragon into his den.

            “Oh wow,” D sighed as he bounded on Kaz’s bed, “I never knew beds could be this bouncy! This is fun.”

            “Don’t break it,” Kaz laughed, but then realized the meaning of what the Dragon had just said. “Wait, you've never had a mattress before?”

            “I do,” D said hurriedly, “right in my room. It is just that mine is not this fluffy.” He slid inside the blanket, murmuring. “I wish I had one like this, but I fear we do not have enough money.” Kaz felt a pang of pain in his chest. The one he had was a gift from Princess Namina, something which came with the house as a bonus when she heard one of the heroes was actually a prince before taking up as an adventurer. Clearly it must have been very expensive. He did, however, think of a solution before he slipped into the bed after D.

            “I won’t mind if you sleep with me,” Kaz smiled, his face lit up by the lantern, “even if it is every night.”

            “Really?!” D’s face lit up brighter than the fire in the lantern.

            “Really,” Kaz nodded, his face now close to D’s. “Although I will require something out of you as well.”

            “Like what?” D’s face clouded over with worry at what in the world was his demonic friend trying to get from him.

            “This,” Kaz curtly said as he softly ravaged his partner’s lips again. D felt the familiar tongue sliding into his mouth, each others’ saliva mixing inbetween the gasps for air. This time, though, the Dragon felt Kaz’s hands slide beneath his torso, onto his backside, sliding his smooth fingers tracing on the fine line where his butt ended and where his tail started. D broke away from the kiss, sputtering in embarrassment.

            “Wh-what are you…?!”

            “This isn’t part of the ‘something I require from you’, but…” Kaz looked down, face clearly tinged rose even in the small firelight. “I apologize if I was being selfish, D. I will stop if you need me to.” D actually felt fear at that notion, to his amazement.

            “No no no, you can continue!” D said, both his hands resting on the broad shoulders of the other. “I just felt strange when you did that, is all.”

            “Strange, you say?” Kaz contemplated this new tidbit of information for a while. “In what sense is it strange?”

            “Well,” D started, his body now snug against the Demon’s, “my head feels all fuzzy… and my lower body begins hurting.”

            “Does it hurt right now?”

            “A bit,” D answered. “Why?”

            “I can help you.” The Demon patted on the Dragon’s ebony hair, and added playfully, “show me where it hurts.”

            D, with great courage and embarrassment, began to rid himself of the silk pants. He did have underwear on, but it did little to conceal the erection he now had from the excitement of the kiss.

            “Well then,” the Demon looked in with surprise. “I guess the one being selfish wasn’t me after all.” With a soft rumbling chuckle, he poked at the tip of the Dragon’s manhood, making D twinge from shock, pushing his face into the older man’s chest more powerfully. Kaz nodded assuringly, and bent over toward his lover’s sex while still lying on the mattress. “Try not to shout… We don’t want the neighbors to be envious of your beautiful voice.”

            D whimpered as the man’s hands expertly tugged at the last bulwark between it and his length, shivering as the warm, smooth fingers began to trace the angle at which D had protruded. At last, the hand that was teasing him for so long grabbed him, slowly but firmly sliding up and down, and D found himself unable to move at all in the man’s grip.

            “D,” The Dragon saw that his lover had held up two fingers at his face. “suckle on my fingers for a bit. I promise it won’t make you throw up,” he added with a chuckle. D could do nothing but to obey, his body yearning to learn more of this new pleasure. Kaz let the Dragon coat his fingers in saliva, stroking the heat as he did, until D released his fingers with a small pop.

            “W-what, are you going to do…?” D asked, already breathless from the intense feeling of being on heat. “With that, fingers, I mean…”

            “You’ll feel it soon enough,” Kaz growled softly, continuing to rub his Dragon’s cock with renewed vigor, making him hitch in his breathing. It continued for a while before Kaz decided to use the slickened fingers. He cupped his hand onto the Dragon’s behinds, and slowly pushed a digit into D’s body. D hissed at the painful pleasure that brought him, and rocked his hips slightly to take in more of the man’s fingers.

            “H-hold on,” Kaz gasped at the Dragon’s willingness, “I’m not done with you yet…!” Whatever Kaz was going to say next was drowned by D’s pleads.

            “Please,” The Dragon breathed heavily into Kaz’s pointed ear, “More.”

            Kaz groaned, curling his back as he did so. “You’re doing this to get me off the edge, are you, my dear Dragon?” The Demon said, his voice hoarse and seductive. “You do realize that I’m having the same reaction like you are right now,” he added as he thrust a second slick finger into D’s body. D suddenly bent over, embracing Kaz around his neck.

            “I know… what you are going to do to me now,” D gasped, breath catching his mate’s midnight hair. “I am a boy, so I cannot give birth… I know this, but, _please_ , Kaz…”

            “D-Dragon…”

            “,,,Anything. I will give you anything, so please… Give me more?” D looked into his partner’s golden gaze, his own crystal eyes watering from the pain and pleasure, the kind, warm light of the lantern reflecting from it.

            “Well, you asked for it,” Kaz growled, lust deep in his voice as he threw his clothes on the floor, crumpled in a rush to get to his lover. He gripped D with both his hands on his waist as he plunged deep within the warmth of the Dragon’s innards, his figure covering over the fragile one of D’s as he did so. The bed frames creaked loudly, making the Demon Prince click his tongue in annoyance. Perhaps he should have put his skills in learning the Trickster Skilltree; Silence sounded pretty nice now. D, on the other hand, was trying his best to keep his roars of immense pleasure silent as he put both his hands over his mouth, the only sounds escaping him being moans and the occasional whimpers when Kaz brushed against his prostate. Frustrated, Kaz locked D’s hands in a vice grip over his head, securing it at the headboards.

            “N-no, Kaz, the others…!” D moaned in near ecstasy, but was muffled by the Prince’s hungry lips.

            “Let them hear,” he laughed quietly, “for they will never get a lover this beautiful as you.” D shivered, but his body acted on its own accord as he rolled hips upwards into Kaz, grinding his slick length into the Demon’s abdomen. They remained that way for a short while, bodies rocking erratically together, gasps and moans escaping from both mouths as they reached their limits. “Argh, D, I’m…!”

            “Me, too, please, more…!!” D reached up to his lover’s face and devoured a kiss before, finally, forcefully ejaculating in unison. The sticky white filled the Dragon from inside, leaking out as the Demon slammed into him a few times to ride out his orgasm.

 

            Kaz found, while cleaning up the spilt seeds, that D was laughing.

            “What’s so funny, D?” Kaz asked, a kind hand parting the sweat-covered bangs on his forehead. “Will you tell me?”

            “I never thought Dragons and Demons could have the same color sperm.”

            “Don’t bring THAT up, of all the things you could’ve said…” The Demon poked playfully on the Dragon’s cheeks. “If humans with different ethnicities can have the same color of, well, that, why not ourselves as well?”

            “Yeah,” D breathed, smiling, content of what he had just managed to do. “I am very sleepy… Will you sleep with me?”

            “We share the same bed, no?” Kaz rose, finished with the cleanup, and gently slipped into bed alongside D.

 

 

            “ _Majia Oul_!” Kaz shouted, lending his comrades power as they shot bolts of elemental power across the battlefield. A week had passed from that fateful night, and the team was back into action as a whole.

            “Kaz,” D called out to his demonic ally, “I am not a mage!”

            “I know,” growled the Demon. “ _Likia_!”

            “Well, they seem to be getting along well,” Lina mused as D cleaved his way through a certain horde of enemies, ending the battle.

            “Thank you, Kaz,” D said softly as he approached the Prince.

            “It was no more work than breathing, D.” Kaz twitched a smile, trying to keep his face indifferent in front of the girls.

            “Hey, Kaz?” Mari noticed something as she tugged at his cape. “Since when did you start calling D by his name?”

            The two men never answered that.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY AHAHAHA OK I AM DUMB. The fangirl inside me is roaring, either from joy over how well this went, sadness over the lack of language skills, or anger over the apparent lack of an official fanbase for the game. Any which way, it’s roaring. Also, in my head, D is the equivalent of a 17-year old while Kaz is equivalent to 24 years old. They both age differently when in their respective dimensions (Dragon year= 10 human years, Demon year= 6 human years) but since the Crystals unleashed their power, made them age like normal humans because magic.


End file.
